Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise?
by Dark kai1
Summary: NEW: CHAPTER 11! THE BLADEBREAKERS PLAY A NEXT VERSION OF TRUTH OR DARE. ALOT OF DRAMA IS HAPPENING AND FOR ONCE ITS NOT JUST TYSON THAT WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED. REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

**The Characters in Chapter One:**

**Name: Tyson Granger**

**Age: 16**

**Name: Max Tate**

**Age: 16**

**Name: Ray Kon**

**Age: 16**

**Name: Kai Hiwatari**

**Age: 17**

**Name: Daichi Sumeragi**

**Age: 14**

Chapter 1: **The Truth**

It was Saturday afternoon and the Blade breakers were staying at Tyson's house. Tyson's Grandpa and Mr Dickinson went on vacation in Spain leaving Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Daichi to look after the house on there own. It was pouring outside so Kai (the oldest one) let the Blade breakers stay inside, playing board games in the living room. (No training for once!)

"Can we _please_ play something else?" moaned Max.

"Yeah, we played 4 in a row, snake and Ladders, bingo, twister, Monopoly, scrabble and KAI has won every game," Daichi said, looking like he wanted to slaughter someone. He was about to say more but he yawned instead.

"I'm tired; I think I'll go to sleep now. Catch ya later," Daichi said as he walked into the dojo, sleeping straight away as his whole body made contact with his futon.

"That Kid uses his energy up quick, and it's only 5 in the afternoon," Tyson thought.

Kai smirked at what Daichi said before he went to sleep. They all looked bored to death and their expressions dropped. The room went silent for 5 minutes, and then all of a sudden, Tyson's face lit up.

"I know what we could play, Truth or Dare!"

"That's shit, let's make it more interesting. Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise."

They were all shocked when Ray swore. He never swears. He thought it was a rude thing to do. They all looked at Ray.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at and why isn't my hat coming off my head!"

Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing expect from Tyson. Tyson got angry because that's what happened to him on Wednesday. Max and Ray put super glue, chewing gum and honey in his hat because on Tuesday, Tyson swapped the shower gel + shampoo with honey, so Max, Ray and Kai were sticky and it got stuck in their hair. Kai didn't join in coz he thought it was a childish thing to do. It took him 2 days to get the super glue, chewing gum and honey out off his hair. Since that happened, they all started teasing him about that. Kai spoke up.

"Let's play that game Ray mentioned," Kai said in his normal cold tone. Everyone nodded their heads agreeing to what Kai just said.

"At least no one can win at this game, especially you Mr Sourpuss!" Everyone started laughing at Tyson's comment.

"Ok, let's play. I, the one and only Ray will start the game off coz I thought off it. Kai, Truth, dare double dare, love, kiss, or promise. Which one do you choose?"

Kai sat there staring at Ray, showing no emotion what so ever. Ray blushed. Kai saw this so he smirked.

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to pick truth when it's your go again."

"Whatever."

Tyson and Max were puzzled. They all thought it was a lame dare, but Ray had to give him that dare coz he wanted to know if he had feelings for him. **He wanted to know the truth.**

One minute later, the door bell rang. Tyson and max wondered who it was. Kai smirked as he got up to answer the door. Ray felt uncomfortable because he knew who it was.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Wanna find out who the person is? Read my next Chapter to find out!**

**Chapter 2: Confused**


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

**New character:**

**Name: Tala Ivanov**

**Age: 17**

**Chapter 2: Confused**

Ray loved Kai from the moment he met him but didn't know for sure if Kai liked him back. This morning, he saw Kai with Tala.

**(Flash back)**

Daichi, Tyson, Ray and Max were beyblading each other in Tyson's back yard. Tyson knocked Ray's blade out of the dish so he sat back and watched the others blade. Ray wondered why Kai was taking a long time, so he goes and looks for him. He went to see if he was in the living room but as soon as he did, he quickly ran out and took peek at what was happening. Kai was in there with Tala.  
Ray saw Kai against a wall and Tala was close to him. Tala was kissing Kai and Ray was shocked that Kai kissed back and their eyes were closed. They both broke apart to get some air.  
"Why don't I stay over today," said Tala. Kai nodded and said "Come on then, anyway, when you come, I have to tell you something." Kai returned to his normal cold self and pushed Tala away from him then said" I think you better go, I have to check on the other." As soon as Ray heard what he said, he ran back to the others and carried on watching them blade. Now Ray knew Kai and Tala loved each other, but he still had feelings for Kai.

**(End of flash back)**

Kai came back into the living room with a tall red headed Russian.

"TALA," Tyson and Max said at the same time. They were shocked and happy. They all became close friends with Tala after he went to hospital because of Garland's bit-beasts special attack. That was 2 years ago.

"Tala, what are you doing here? Tyson, Max and Ray asked at the same time. Before Tala spoke, he dried himself off coz it was raining outside.  
"I thought kai told you?" They all looked at Kai, then he spoke up. "Tala's gonna sleep over…" Their eyes all widened. "…If that's ok with you" "Of course you can Tala."

They all smiled at him. Kai grabbed Tala's suitcase, and went in the dojo followed by Tala. As soon as kai put down the suitcase and set up Tala's futon, Tala put his hands on kai's hips.  
Using his hands, he turned Kai around so their eyes met. Tala was just about to kiss Kai but Kai backed off.  
"Not here Tala," Kai whispered. Tala nodded his head, agreeing to what Kai said.

"I love ..." Tala was interrupted by Daichi's loud snoring. They couldn't take the noise so they went back to the others.  
"Hey Tala, wanna play truth or dare with us," yelled Tyson. Tala slapped Tyson on his head and replied. "You don't need to shout Tyson, I'm right beside you and yes I gonna play." Tyson smiled.

"Kai, it's your turn."

"Ok, Tala. What do you pick? Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise?

"Dare."

Kai smirked. "I dare you to run though the street for 3 minutes, in your boxers singing….it's raining men."

Tala froze. Everyone started laughing.

"B...b...but it's raining!" Kai gave Tala an evil glare.

"So, and anyway, it was a dare."

"B…b…but I'll get pneumonia."

"No you won't. It's not like your going to stay out there forever."

Tala sighed and went in the dojo to strip off. Then he ran outside, doing his dare.  
The others watched him through the window. They saw an old woman hit him with her handbag and teenage girls take pictures of him on their phones.  
When Tala returned, he headed straight to the bathroom. He could hear the others laughing. He dried off and put back on his clothes, then walked back into the living room and looked flushed.

"I cannot believe I actually done that," Tala thought.

"Tyson, it's your turn, which one do you pick?" Tala said quickly, so they would stop laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha. Sorry. I pick…..promise."

"Ok, promise me that you will lose weight." Everyone looked at Tyson with a smirk on their faces.

"I'm not fat…"

"Tyson, you are 12 stones. The rest of us are under 9 stones," Max said grinning. Everyone nodded.

"Fine, I'll lose weight…..after we have dinner." Right after Tyson said that, the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Tala said.

Tyson's face lit up and he ran to the door. When he came back he had 8 bags in his hand and went straight to the dining room.  
"Oh yeah, Tyson ordered Chinese. So come on, let's have dinner," Ray said as he headed towards the dining room.

At the dinner table, Tala sat next to Kai, Ray sat opposite kai, Tyson sat opposite Tala and Max sat next to Tyson. As always, Tyson was eating like a pig and the food was flying onto the table.  
But under the table, Kai was rubbing his foot against Ray's leg.  
Ray looked up at kai but his eyes were closed. Ray blushes at this and Tala sees him blush.

"Why have you gone so red Ray?

Ray went even redder and then said "May I be excused." Kai opened his eyes and smirked at Ray.

"Whatever." As soon as Tyson said this, Ray left the dining room quick and sat down on the sofa in the living room. He rested his eyes.

Kai finished his food so he went in the living room and saw Ray was sleeping, so he sat down next to ray then Ray leaned on Kai's lap. Kai was shocked but then he smiled and whispered "You look so cute when you sleep."

Kai brushed his lips against Ray's and Ray opened his eyes straight away.  
"Kai."

Kai's eyes widened.

"Ray."

Ray froze. He didn't know what to do. He was confused.

**End of Chapter 2**

Wanna find out what happens next? Read my next Chapter to find out!

**Chapter 3: Feelings **


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

"Why did Kai do that? Does he have feelings for me? I thought he liked Tala," thought Ray.

"K…Kai, why did you do that?" Ray said in a slightly higher voice. They were both blushing. But before Kai could reply, they both heard Tyson and the others coming back so they both sat up properly. Kai turned the TV on and they both watched whatever was on, acting like nothing happened. The others came in.

"There anything good on TV? Asked Tyson.

"Nope," Kai and Ray said at the same time. Kai reached for the TV remote control but instead of holding the remote control, he was holding Ray's hand. Kai's eyes widened, they both started blushing. Kai moved his hand quickly so Ray turned off the TV using the remote control.

"It's getting late, we should go sleep," Kai said in his normal bitter tone. Everyone nodded agreeing to what Kai just said. They all went to the dojo, got changed and got into their beds.

"Good night Tala."

"Good night Tyson."

"Good night Max."

"Night Ty."

"Night Ray."

"Good-night-Tyson."

"Night Kai."

"…"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"TYSON! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Don't you know people are trying to sleep." Daichi woke up.

"Sorry Mr. Sourpuss. Anyway, what are we going to do tomorrow…" Tyson was pissing off Kai so Kai got up and slapped Tyson twice.

"Tyson, go to sleep," Everyone yelled. Tyson went silent as Kai went back to his futon and everyone went to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

It was 10:00 in morning and everyone was dressed and ready. They were all eating there breakfast and as always, Tyson was eating like a pig.

"So what did you guys do yesterday," asked Daichi.

Tyson smirked. "We played truth or dare..."

"That's a lame game."

"…And we had Chinese food."

Daichi froze. His eyes widened.

"What! And you didn't even wake me up to see if I…" "Daichi, shut up." Tala turned around then Daichi gave him a dirty look behind his back.

"I know, why don't we carry on with that truth or dare game," said Tala. Everyone agreed expect from Daichi.

"You can count me out," Daichi mumble as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever, ok, It's my turn anyway," shouted Tyson.

"Max, which one do you choose. Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise?

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to sing and dance to……sex bomb." Kai smirked while the others were laughing out loud.

"I love that song, I'll get the CD." Everyone froze. They didn't know that Max was into Tom Jones.

Max came back and inserted the CD into the CD player. 5 minutes later, the song was finished and Max stop dancing and singing. They were all glad he stopped coz he didn't really have a good voice.

"OK, it's my turn…"

"Do you guys really wanna stay here all day. Why don't we carry on with the game at my house." Everyone looked at Kai. Apparently they were are shocked.

"Are you serious," They all asked at the same time.

"No one has ever been to your house before," said Max.

"Don't you want to go?"

"Course we do!" It all went silent before Kai spoke up. "Come on then." Everyone got their jackets, and shoes on before running out the door.

**Kai's house**

When they all got there, they all thought his house was fantastic.

"COOL"

"Your house is fuckin'… big." While everyone else was checking and looking around his house, Kai grabbed Ray's hand without any one noticing and took him to his room.  
Ray's heart was pumping faster and faster.

"Ray….. I have something to tell you." Ray froze.

"What is it." Kai walked up to Ray and ray blushed. Kai smirked at this and pulled Ray into a passionate kiss. They broke apart, looking into each others eyes.

"I have feelings for you……….I love you, kitten."

"Oh-my-god! He called me kitten," thought Ray.

Ray blushed then replied "I love you too Kai."

They were standing in the middle of Kai's room wrapped in each others arms.

"Kai, there something I need to tell you." Kai smiled. "What you wanna say?"

"I….I know about you and Tala, I saw you both kiss each other Saturday morning." Kai stopped smiling.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Wanna find out what happens next? Read my next Chapter to find out!**

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**


	4. Chapter 4: The kiss

Chapter 4**: The Kiss**

Kai's eyes widened.

"What!"

"I didn't mean to look. I just wanted to know where you were," Ray said shaking, not knowing what kai was going to do. Kai closed his eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Kai?" Kai opened his eyes and looked straight into Rays.

"I'm…I'm going out with Tala." Ray showed no expression on his face.

"How long have you been… going out?"

"4 months."

Ray closed his eyes trying to suppress hid tears. Kai could see that.

"I was right."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you were going out with Tala, from time."

Kai eyes widened and then drifted to the ground.

"Who do you like?" Kai was just about to answer but ray cut in.

"Who do you have feelings for?" Kai looked into Ray eyes. He could tell Ray was angry by his tone of voice but he didn't show it.

"Who kisses better?"

"Ray!" Kai shouted to get him to stop asking questions. Ray looked at the ground.

"What Kai?"

Kai pulled Ray into a passionate kiss. Ray kissed back but as soon as kai squeezed Ray's butt, Ray pulled away.

"Ray?"

"I still wanna no who u like. Tala or me?" Kai smiled and placed his hands on Ray's hips.

"You, of course!" Ray smiled at Kai but then frowned at Kai's face expression.

"What's with you Kai?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking… Wait one minute. If you saw me and Tala kiss that means you heard the conversation we had." Ray nodded.

"That mean's you heard the part when I said I have to tell him something." Ray nodded.

"I…I was gonna tell him the relationship between me and him…wasn't working out." Ray's eyes widened.

"I don't really like him anymore. All he wants to do is kiss. He's...boring." Ray laughed at what kai said then pulled him closer to him. They were standing in each other's arm in the middle of Kai's bedroom.

"From now on I will tell you everything."

"I will too," Ray said as he smirked evilly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Ray?" Ray leaded towards Kai's right ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kai smirked but before he could tell Ray he loved him, he was pulled into a very rough kiss. They were both moaning. Ray's hands were all over kai's body. After 3 mins, they broke apart to get some air. Kai licked and sucked at ray's neck but all of a sudden, Ray's ears started twitching.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ray pushed kai away from him and whispered to him.

"If we both go out there they would be suspicious so…. Let's play truth or dare in here." Kai nodded and then open the door.

"Tyson, Max, Tala, Daichi! Get your butts up here now." The others were on the stairs when Kai said that so they got to his bedroom quickly.

"Kai, why is it so hot in your house?" Kai raised his brows at Tala.

"No it isn't. It must be you Tala," Kai said in his normal bitter tone.

"What! You have cable in your bedroom and look at your bed Kai! It's sooooo huge!" Tyson was full of awe. They all made themselves comfortable. Daichi played a fighting game on the xbox. **(By the way, an xbox is a games console.)** Everyone watched him.

"You're good Daichi!" Ray yelled.

"I know," said Daichi as a big smile approached his face.

"It's my turn, Ray which on do you pick. Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise? Max said trying to get everyone's attention.

"Oh sorry Max, I pick…dare." Max went up to ray and whispered something into his ear, then went back to sit in his place. It went silent.

"Come on Ray, do your dare or are you chicken?" Said Tala.

Ray blushed and walked towards Tala. He bent down so he was the same level as Tala, then he gave him a quick kiss.

"R…roses are red, violets a…are fine, I'll be the 6, if…if your be the 9." Ray went back to his place and looked at Kai. Kai's eyes were wide open. Tyson and Max started laughing. Tala's eyes were wide open too. He was trying so hard to hide his blush, and he did.

"Ray…kissed…me! I have to tell him I have feeling for him," thought Tala.

"Ok, moving on," Kai yelled. Ray stopped blushing and Tyson and Max stopped laughing.

"Ok, well Kai, you have to pick truth this time." Kai nodded.

"Ok, if you like someone, tell us their name." Everyone looked at Kai. Tala's eyes wide open.

"Yes, I do like someone, and you know who it is, Ray." Ray smiled at Kai who smiled back at him. Tala was shocked but didn't show it. "Did Kai tell Ray I'm going out with him?" He thought. Tyson was just about to ask Kai what the person name was but decided not to after he saw the glare Kai gave him saying don't fucking ask.

"Ok Tala, which one do you pick?"

"Dare." Kai smirked and then looked at his mini fridge.

"Because you're so…_hot_, I dare you to pour ice cubes into your boxers and leave them there until we leave to go back to Tyson's." Everyone smirked at Tala.

"I've done it before so….I'll do it." Tala walked towards the mini fridge with a cup in his hand, then poured the ice cubes into the cup, into his boxers.

"Aaaahhh, its sooooo cold." Everyone started laughing.

"Ooook, It's my t...t..turn. P..pick one then T..Tyson."

"I pick truth."

Tyson reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a chicken leg. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Tyson. Where did you get that?" Max asked. Tyson took a bite before repiling. "I got it from kai's fridge downstairs. It tastes really good."

"O-k."

"Tyson, remember the promise. You have to lose weight. That chicken leg your eating contains fat you know," assumed Tala. Tyson didn't listen to him.

"Anyways, ok T..tyson, if you like someone, tell us their name, o..or else." Tyson blushed before answering.

"I…I like…"

"What was that?"

Tyson started staring at max. Everyone saw this expect Max of course. Max's eyes were closed, waiting for Tyson to finish.

"Max, ok! I like Max!"

Max opened his eyes straight away and looked at Tyson. They both started blushing. Max looked at the floor to hide his blush. Tyson try to hide his blush as well as he crawled towards Max. Everyone started smiling at them. Tyson started holding Max's hand and he looked into Tyson's eyes straight away.

"Tyson," Max said surprised. Tyson smiled and pulled Max into a long passionate kiss.

"Aww, that's so cute," ray said.

"T…they make a good couple," whispered Tala.

Tyson and max both pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'm going toilet."

"But you don't know where it is," kai said looking at ray.

"I'll find it." Ray left the room.

"Everyone listen up," Tyson whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Asked Tala.

"So ray don't hear us."

Talas shrug his shoulders.

"Ok, listen up. Ray's birthday is in 2 days and I was thinking that we should throw a party for him." Tala and Kai's eyes widened.

"That's a good idea." Max said.

"How do you no it's his birthday in two days?"

"Coz he told me Tala."

"I know, why don't we throw the party here."

"Why not?"

"The party's gonna be wicked," Tyson said.

"That means we have to buy him presents 2morrow."

"Yeah but who's gonna keep him company when we go and get his presents?" Tyson's face lit up.

"The white tigers are coming 2morrow so they could." They all smiled at each other. Ray came back into the room.

"Ok Kai, where's your bathroom." Kai smirked.

"There's two downstairs but you can use the one I have in my room. It's over there on the right." Ray smiled at kai then went toilet.

"What time is Lee and the others coming tomorrow," whispered Tala.

"12 in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun," Daichi said turning the xbox off before joining the others. They didn't even no he was listening. Ray came back into the room. Kai got up quick.

"It's getting late; we should head back to Tyson's house." Everyone nodded and got up.

"Time goes quick when you're having fun," Tyson said as he was holding Max's hand.

"Hey Tala, your water broke."

Everyone looked at the floor and saw a big puddle underneath Tala. They all started laughing.

"Daichi, I-am-a-boy, I don't have a water to brake. The ice must of melt."

Everyone headed back. When they got there, Tala said "2morrow's gonna be along day." Everyone nodded, including Ray, but he didn't suspect or know anything. They all had a snack before going to bed, Tyson had the most as usual. After eating for 15 minutes, they all headed to bed.

"Good night Tala."

"NOT AGAIN TYSON! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP!

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 4

**What do you think is gonna happen when they go shopping 4 ray's present?**

**What do you think they should get Ray?**

**REVIEW! I wanna no what you think!**

**Chapter 5: Shopping**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

Chapter 5: **Shopping**

It was Monday. Tyson, Max, Daichi, Tala, Ray and Kai were still sleeping. As usual, Tyson and Daichi were snoring but everyone got used to it. Kai was the first one to get up. He carefully walked over to Ray, making sure he didn't wake anyone. When he got to Ray, he kissed him on his cheek. Ray opened his eyes straight away.

"Good morn..." Kai covered Ray's mouth, and then grabbed one of Ray's hands. They headed to the bathroom. Once inside, Kai closed the door quietly after them.

"Why are we in..." Before Ray could even finish his sentence, Kai brushed his lips against his. Then it turned into a rough kiss. As Ray kissed back, Kai reached for Ray's pants. Ray grabbed Kai's hand and broke the kiss.

"Kai, um...I'm not..." ray looked at the ground blushing.

"Ready? That's alright, I won't push you. I could wait." Ray started smiling and Kai saw this. Kai pulled Ray closer to him, holding Ray in his arms but the moment was killed when someone knocked at the front door. Kai started moaning and cursing in Russian. Ray saw this and started laughing as he made his way to the front door. As soon as he opened the front door, he froze.

"Hi Ray, surprised to see us?" Ray ran up to his white tiger friends and hugged them one by one.

"Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary! What are you doing here?"

As soon as kai heard their names, he ran to the others.

"Tyson, Max Daichi, Tala! Wake up now!" They all started moaning except from Tyson who was still sleeping.

"Why are you waking us up for?" Moaned Tala.

"The white Tigers are here. It's gone past 12!" Now everyone was fully awake.

"We got to get ready fast", shouted Tala.

"Yeah, but who's gonna wake up Mr sleepy head?" Asked Max. They looked at Tyson, then at each other.

**20 minutes later**

"On Friday, we started playing truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise and Tyson and the others had to do..."

"Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary. Nice to see ya," Tyson said with a big grin on his face. They all nodded.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up if you need me," said Ray as he headed to the door.

"What time did you guys arrive," asked Max walking into the living room with an apple that was apparently Tyson's.

"Um, like 20 minutes ago," answered Kevin. Max sat next to Tyson and gave him his apple.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon," said Tala walking into the living room with a slice of toast in his hand. Lee's eyes widened.

"Tala's here, and he's looking gooooood," thought Lee. The white tigers saw Lee just staring at Tala. They all knew that Lee fancied him.

"What are you doing here, _Tala_?" Tala took a bite of his toast before answering Mariah's question.

"If you must know, Kai invited me." The white tiger's were all shocked.

"Ray told us that Tyson and Max are together. Is it true," asked Kevin. Max smiled and pulled Tyson into a soft, warm kiss.

"So it is."

Tyson and Max pulled away and both nodded.

"Sooooo, are you going to throw Ray a party," asked Lee.

"Yep," Kai said walking into the room. "But you guys have to keep him company when we go to the mall," said Kai.

"What, so your going shopping," asked Mariah.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, pinkie!" Everyone laughed at what Kai just said to Mariah. Mariah just gave a dirty look to Kai and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sooooo, where are you gonna throw the party," asked Lee.

"Do you have to ask so much questions Lee?"

"I just want to know information."

"We are throwing the party at Kai's house," whispered Daichi.

"Why are you whispering," asked Gary.

"Because..." Before Daichi could even finish his sentence, Ray entered.

"Hi guys, I'm back. So what did you guys get up to?"

"N...nothing much," stuttered Mariah. Everyone had a big smile on their faces. Kai got up.

"We should be making our tracks," said Kai in his normal bitter tone.

"Ok Ka..."

...Ray, we think you shouldn't come. You should spend some more time with Lee and the others, catch up with each other."

"Ok Kai, then I guess I'll see you guys later." Kai nodded.

"Come on you lazy bunch," yelled Kai. Max, Tyson, Daichi and Tala all started moaning as they followed Kai outside. The front door closed.

"You're lucky you're not going Ray," shouted Tala. They were now out of sight. Ray laughed at Tala's comment.

"So how's life Ray?"

"Brilliant!" Ray started day dreaming.

"Oh-my-god! Ray has a boyfriend!" Everyone was shocked, especially Ray.

"How do you know I'm Gay?"

"So you have got a boyfr..."

"...How do you know I'm GAY?"

All the White tigers smirked.

"How could you forget? Remember we used to like each other then you kissed me and told me you were gay, in front of Mariah, Gary and Kevin," said Lee as he started blushing.

"I...forgot about that."

Mariah's eyes turned into slits.

"Tell us who you like **NOW**!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going out with Kai and Mariah, how did you know I had a boyfriend?"

"Because you were daydreaming." Lee let the words Ray said sink in.

"What! Why are _you_ going out with Mr lone wolf, your team captain?"

"Lee!"

"I know, why don't we play truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise like old times."

"Um, I'm fine with me."

**Meanwhile with Kai and the others**

"Make sure you guys meet here at 4, ok." Tala, Max, Daichi and Tyson nodded and went there separate ways. Well not exactly.

"See you later sexy," whispered Tala as he spanked kai's bum. Kai gasped and watched Tala walk away.

**3 hours later**

"You took your time max," said Tyson.

"Sorry. I just wanted to pick a good present. I went to every shop, looking for a perfect gift for Ray."

Kai rolled his eyes

"Oh really. So what did you get him?"

"Let's just say it's something he always wanted."

Kai's eyes widened. "What does Ray want? My pendant **has** to be better than Max's present," thought Kai.

"Hello? Earth to kai?" Kai wasn't daydreaming anymore because he heard Daichi's annoying voice.

"Hello? Kai..."

"...Daichi, shut up! Now, let's get a move on."

They all nodded.

**Meanwhile with the White Tigers**

The White tigers except Gary were all laughing, even Ray.

"Ok people, do not, I repeat, do not dare Gary to strip."

They all started laughing harder except from Gary who started blushing.

"My eyes! My eyes! Can I look now?"

"Yes you can Kevin, ha, ha, ha!"

"Ok it's my turn, Lee, which one do you pick," asked Gary.

"I pick...dare."

"Ok, I dare you to dress up like a girl, go next door and say have you seen my bra."

Lee paled while the others started laughing.

"WHAT! You _must _be kidding me Gary!" Shouted Lee.

Gary shook his head then Mariah said "No Lee, he isn't kidding..." They went silent. Tyson and the others were back.

**With Tyson and the others**

"Did everyone leave the present at my house," whispered Kai. They all nodded.

"Tyson and Daichi, did you leave the decorations and food at my house?" Daichi nodded. Tyson walked off.

"Tyson, where are you going!" Yelled Daichi.

"I'm going to the kitchen, I'm hungry!" Daichi's eyes widened.

"Wait for meee!" Kai, Max and Tala rolled their eyes.

"Kai, Tala, Maxi, we know you're here. Come on in," shouted Lee. Kai, Tala and Max looked at each other them walked into the living room, where the White tigers and Ray were. They all sat down.

"As I was saying, you do your dare or you will get a punishment Lee."

"What was his dare anyway?" asked Kai.

"H...he had to dress up like a chick, g...go next door and ask the neighbour if they have seen his bra." It was silent, and then everyone started laughing except Lee of course.

"See, that's why I'm not doing the dumb dare, I pick the punishment. Tell me sister, what do I do?"

Mariah clicked her fingers.

"I know, all of us will sit in a circle except from me and Lee. Lee will be in the middle; I will blindfold you and spin you around 3 times, then you have to walk to one of the boys. What ever boy you walk to, you have to snog." Everyone was shocked.

"You call that a punishment," murmured Kai.

"I'll do that! It's better than the dare Gary gave me."

"So Lee's gay," asked Max.

"You think!" shouted Tala.

"Ok, moving on," mumbled Mariah.

As Mariah said before, she span Lee round 3 times then he walked to one of the boys, and you wouldn't believe who it was.

"Ok Lee, now snog the...boy."

In seconds, Lee snogged the boy but was shocked when the boy he just snogged pulled him closer and kissed him back. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ok Lee, you can take your blindfold off now." Lee took it off then fainted. He just found out he snogged Tala. Tala then realised what he done.

"Oh shit, why did I kiss him back, and did I...like it? I couldn't of. I don't like Lee like that. I like Kai, no; I like Ray, or maybe Lee. OH GOD! What am I thinking? I sound like a slut," thought Tala. Everyone looked at Lee then Tala, then Lee again.

"Lee? Lee! Wake up!" Kevin shouted in Lee's ear. Lee woke up straight away and sat up.

"Tala! Earth to Tala!" Shouted Max. Tala was back.

"T...T...Tala, why did...why did you kiss back? Tala looked at everyone then at Lee.

"I...I don't know," whispered Tala. He spaced out. It went silent. Everyone looked at each other before...

"Hey, dudes, do you wanna watch DVD's," asked Tyson.

"We have lots of popcorn." All their eyes widened.

"Ok then," everyone said altogether.

"We have spirited away, White chicks, shark tale, XXX 2..."

"How did you get XXX 2? It's not even on DVD yet?"

"It's a pirate copy and it's a good one too man."

"Then, if it's a good copy we should watch it," suggested Kai. Everyone nodded, gathering around the TV so they could watch the film. Tyson put the DVD in and they all started watching the film. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow. Ray doesn't even know what's coming.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Wanna find out what happens next? Read my next Chapter to find out!**

**Chapter 6: Surprise**


	6. Chapter 6: Suprise

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

"Wake up cat boy."

Lee's eyes opened and turned into slits.

"Don't ever call me cat boy Tala," Lee said loud enough so that Max and Kai could hear.

"Keep your voices down," whispered Kai. Just as Kai finished his sentence, Tyson started talking in his sleep.

"Hello Mr chocolate man, can I have..." Tyson stopped sleep talking.

"Like I said before, keep your voices down," whispered Kai in his normal bitter tone.

It was a bright sunny Tuesday morning and it was early too. Max, Kai, Tala and Lee were the only one's up. They didn't wake up the others because they knew they wouldn't be able to wake up at 6 in the morning. The four boys had a wash then went to Kai's house to decorate for Ray's birthday which is today. Three hours later the boys were back and went straight to sleep. As soon as Max, Kai, Tala and Lee went to sleep, Ray and Mariah woke up but almost had a heart attack when...

"I'll have the cheese burger with chocolate sauce and mayo please." You could of guess who that was, If you thought it was Tyson, you are right. Mariah rolled her eyes as Ray smiled.

"It's always you Tyson," thought Ray.

Mariah and Ray carefully made there way out of the dojo towards the kitchen, without waking anyone up. As soon as they got to the kitchen, Mariah helped Ray cook loads of pancakes.

"Happy birthday Ray," Mariah whispered into Ray's ear as she was holding plates full of pancakes. Ray smiled and nodded at her. As soon as Mariah put the plates down on the table, it sounded like a stampede was coming. From nowhere, Tyson, Daichi, Lee, Gary and Kevin were sitting round the table eating the pancakes like pigs.

"Ehe panderkes wre wickly god." Ray looked at Tyson.

"Translation please?" Tyson swallowed down his food.

"I said the pancakes are really good."

As Ray went to his seat at the table, the white tigers all started smiling at him. Ray knew they were smiling because they knew it was his birthday. After the others were finished eating, Max, Kai, Tala and Lee entered, looking fully awake.

"Tyson, remember your dare. You have 2 eat healthy. Remember," Tala yelled, smirking at the same time. The others jumped at Tala's tone but laughed at Tyson.

"It's not fair," moaned Tyson.

"Tyson, life's not fair," replied Max.

While everyone else expect from Kai, Tala, Max **and **Tyson were eating pancakes, Kai started to make a conversation.

"Ray, I think you should spend **more **time with your white tiger friends." Ray looked at kai.

"If you say so."

Kai nodded and smiled. Ray watched Kai suspiciously. He knew Kai was up to something.

"Your not going to sit and eat all day are you?" Everyone looked at Mariah.

"GET OFF YOUR BUTS AND GET READY! WE HAVE LOTS OF STUFF TO DO TODAY!"

Everyone done what Mariah said and got ready. After the White tiger and the blade breaker including Tala had a wash and got dressed, they went their separate ways.

**WITH THE BLADE BREKAERS AND TALA**

"I cannot wait till the party!"

"Tyson, no one can't wait," replied Kai. Daichi got up.

"Why do we always have to come to this park, there's never no one here," yelled Daichi.

"What do you mean there's never anyone here." Everyone turned around. They recognised the voices. It was Hillary and Kenny.

"H...H...Hillary!" Tyson shouted.

"Hiya sweetie, looks like you still got your loud mouth," assumed Hillary.

"Looks like you haven't changed," mumbled Daichi. Max looked up at Hillary.

"Why did you call Tyson **SWEETIE**?"

"How could you forget?" Everyone looked at Kenny. Kenny rolled his eyes. (Well, if he has any he did.)

"Hillary used to like Tyson." Hillary started blushing. Kai, Tala and Daichi looked at Hillary, then Tyson, then Max, then Hillary and started laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hillary but Tyson **is** taken." Hillary stopped blushing and looked at Max.

"Who the lucky girl?" Asked Hillary. She sounded Sad.

"Lucky _girl_?" Daichi started laughing.

"The lucky girl is..."

"...If you want to find out who the lucky **girl **is, come to Ray's birthday party. You as well Kenny." They both smiled.

"Thanks for being generous Kai," said Hillary.

"Is it okay if I bring a friend?"

"Of course Chief," said Tyson.

"Ok then, I better go to my friend's house. Then that means I'll see you later at about 7:00."

"At Kai's house, you do no where it is do you." Kenny nodded.

"I think so." The blade breakers nodded and watched Kenny run off.

"Why are you still here," moaned Tala.

"Don't talk to me Mr...Mr Russian guy. I can stay with my friends if I want to."

"Why did you call me _Mr Russian Guy_?" Everyone looked at Hillary.

"I...I forgot your name?" Hillary then fake laughs.

**WITH THE WHITE TIGERS AND RAY**

The white tiger team and Ray are all blade-ing together.

"We ain't done this for ages," said Ray as he looked up and smiled at all of them.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we've done this."

"Why don't we tell each other our secret because I've got something I've been dieing to tell you guys." Everyone shrugged their shoulder and agreed to what Kevin said.

"I'll go first," said Mariah.

"I think Kai's hot." Ray stared at her.

"Yeah, Kai's **my** hot boyfriend." Mariah rolled her eyes.

"What ever, anywayz, tell us a secret Ray?"

"Promise me you will tell nobody."

"We promise."

"Ok, Kai's going out with Tala." All there blades stopped spinning.

"What!"

"Wait, there's more."

"Spill!" Yelled Kevin.

"Kai doesn't like him."

"How can you go out with a two timer," asked Lee.

"Did you just hear me, He doesn't like Tala. He thinks he's boring." It went silent.

"O-Kay, It's time for me to say something."

"Spill," shouted Lee.

"Don't use my word; anyway, I used to like Lee. Alot." Everyone stated at Kevin.

"Like me! Now that's something you don't hear everyday."

"So you're not mad."

"MAD! Of course not. It's nice to know I have an admirer."

"Lee, tell us a secret."

"Okay then, I... I kissed Michael from the All stars at last years tournaments." Everyone started at him. Ray smirked. Lee started blushing.

"I mean...he kissed me."

"How?" Asked Ray.

"On the lips."

"How long was the kiss?"

"Let's just say it was L-O-N-G." They all started laughing.

"It's time for my secret," Gary said as he started smiling.

"Go on then."

"I lost weight." Everyone apart from Gary started laughing.

"Now that was funny."

"Could you imagine Gary skinny!" They were still laughing. Mariah looked at her pink watch and saw it was 6:00.

"Erm, Ray, Why don't you show us Kai's house. I want to see it." Ray nodded.

"Follow me."

The white tiger's all smirked.

**WITH THE BLADE BREKAERS AND TALA**

They are all at Kai's house.

"Kai! Your house is sooooo big!" Yelled Hillary.

"I no."

"When is Ray coming man," moaned Tyson. Without warning Daichi came running into the living room outta breath.

"The white tiger's and Ray are HERE!"

Everyone turned off the lights. Kai went to open the front door a bit to make it look like they have been broken into. Tala has felt really down lately. Kai barely looks at him.

"Oh Kai," thought Tala.

**WITH THE WHITE TIGERS AND RAY**

"Here we are," shouted Ray. The White tiger's and Ray went up to the front door only to see that it was opened.

"The door's opened," whispered Lee.

"The burglar must be in there." They all gasped.

"I'm going to stop whoever it is," whispered Ray. Ray went in the house, into the Kitchen, then in the living room very quietly. He almost had a heart attack when...

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAY!" Ray's eyes watered. He was happy.

"You did all this for me."

"Of course, you're like a brother to all of us," said Mariah as she came in with the white tiger's. Ray smiled.

"Present time," Shouted Daichi. Everyone surrounded Ray with presents in there hands.

"Give me... room to... breathe man."

"Everyone, fuck off! What's wrong with you! Later we will give him presents." Everyone nodded and started doing...party stuff (you no, like play games, dance, rear rear rear).

Kai watched if the close was clear then dragged Ray into his bedroom, but they didn't know a certain red head was following them. Kai forgot to close the bedroom door.

"Kai, why..." kai put his finger on Ray's lips.

"Less talking, more snogging." Ray nodded and they both started kissing, but they didn't know Tala was watching them. He had tears in his eyes. Tala liked kai and Ray. He didn't like Lee, just thought he was good looking. Ray and Kai were still kissing until Tala pushed the door out wider. Kai and Ray separated and looked at Tala.

"Er...Surprise?" Kai said.

Tala came in, closed and locked the door behide him. Tala was looking at the ground, clenching his fist. He was heart broken. Kai and Ray both looked guilty. Tala looked up and walked to Kai pretty fast. Tala got his fist ready to punch kai.

"I'll give you a surprise," shouted Tala.

"Look out Kai!"

**End of chapter 6**

**Wanna no what happens next? Read my next chapter to find out!**

**Chapter 7: Confessions**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

"Look out Kai," Ray shouted in horror, but his face expression changed. It looked shocked. Tala was crying his heart out. Kai tried to comfort Tala by hugging him and patting him on the back.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tala. I was going to tell you," whispered Kai.

"And I'm sorry too." Kai broke apart from Tala and looked at him confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for…not telling you how I feel about you…or Ray." Ray looked at him.

"What did you feel for me?"

"I…I loved you. I loved you more than I loved Kai. Did he tell you we are…_were_ going out?" Ray nodded. Tala turned to Kai.

"What happened between us two? We really had something going on…" Tala smiled. "…Remember how we got together."

**Flash back**

Tala and the other members of his team and friends are in Russia, celebrating his birthday. While the others are getting a slice of there cake, Kai dragged him from them and went to Tala's room.

"Happy birthday," said Kai in his normal bitter tone.

"You got me a present?" Asked Tala. Kai smirked.

"Of course." Without a warning, Kai attacked Tala's lips. When they needed air, they broke apart.

"You…like your…present," said Kai out of breathe. Kai didn't get an answer. He got a snog instead.

**End of flash back**

Kai had a small smile on his face.

"That was sweet," murmured Ray."

"Kai. I'm not being rude or anything but…why Ray?"

Kai looked Tala in the eye.

"Your cute and I no you from when we were youngsters. When I first met Ray, I thought he was hot. He's a good person to talk to and has a nice personality. I love him more than I'll ever love you." Tala looked at the floor.

"All...all you wanna do is kiss but Ray... well that's a different story." Tala looked at Kai.

"I'm sorry. I hope you two have a nice life together..." Tala looked at Ray. "...and happy birthday Ray."

"Thanks Tala. By the way, did you know Lee like's you?"

"He's good looking, but I don't like him like that." Ray and Tala both started laughing.

"Sooooo, no **bad **feelings?" Asked Kai. Tala went up to him.

"No bad feelings, but there's one thing I want to do."

"And what's that!" Tala kissed Kai softly on the lips and broke apart. Tala headed to the door.

"We still can be friends right?" Kai and Ray both smiled.

"Of course we can." After Ray said that, Tala smiled at them, unlocked the door and went downstairs.

"I feel sad for Tala."

"I feel...sick," complained Kai.

"Let's go downstairs." Kai agreed with Ray and they went downstairs. What Kai saw made him pull a face. Tyson and Max were snogging.

"Now that's just disgusting." Ray started laughing.

"We're gay as well, how would you like it if we were snogging and everyone else said '_that's just disgusting'_?"

"I don't wanna answer that." Kai and Ray walked further downstairs but were greeted by a large crowd.

"Congratulations Ray and Kai. You didn't tell us that you were a couple," shouted Hillary, Kenny and Mistel. Kai and Ray were shocked that Kenny and Mistel were here. Kai and Ray looked at Tala.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell them." Ray looked at the white tigers.

"It wasn't us."

"It was me." Kai and Ray turned around to see Mistel.

"Oh guys, I invited Mistel," said Kenny.

"How do you know about...us?"

"Let's just say, birds see everything."

"But we ain't kissed outside yet." Mistel rolled his eyes.

"I saw you guy kissing though Kai's bedroom window. I was in a tree."

"Are you a pervert?" Mistel gave Ray a death glare. Kat started smirking when he saw Ray's face expression. Ray started blushing.

"You're very sly but make sure you don't tell anyone." They nodded then all of a sudden, the lights went off. Tyson was pushing a huge birthday cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RAY KON. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU."

Everyone crowded around Ray as he was going to blow the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish," whispered Mariah. Ray closed his eyes and made a wish.

"I wish me and Kai live happily together forever," thought Ray. He blew the candles and everyone cheered expect from Kai who just smirked.

"BANG!" The All stars and Bryan came out of the birthday cake.

"So it was a box all along?" Asked Ray. Kai nodded. While most of the people were getting a piece of the real birthday cake, Hillary and Kenny went up to Kai and Ray.

"Are you really going out," whispered Hillary,

"Yes really," replied Ray.

"Really, really?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yes really, really."

"I never thought the great Kai Hiwatari was the gay type," whispered Kenny.

"Well now you know." Kai and Ray smiled at them. Tyson and Max came into the room.

"Hey guys, why don't we carry on with that truth and dare game."

"Why not?" Kai looked at the others around the cake.

"Hey guys, come over here. We are playing a game." They all came over.

"I start, Maxi, which one do you pick."

"I pick kiss." Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Kiss who ever you want." Max blushed. If you thought he kissed Tyson you were….wrong. Max crawled to Ray and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and quickly broke apart. Max looked like a red tomato.

"Tyson dared me to do that." Everyone looked at Tyson.

"What? It did look…interesting."

"O…kay, now it's my turn. Rick, which one do you pick? Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise?

"Truth."

"What's the embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Rick looked at the ground.

"I had to do a play when I was at high school. It was Oliver Twist. I _had_ to be Oliver Twist. I had to sing…" Some people started laughing. "…Yes I can sing. As I was saying, I had to sing. The play wasn't even started yet but my friend pushed me on stage and I fell on my face. Everyone started laughing at me."

"Now that was funny, I wanna play now."

"Okay Daichi, what do you pick?"

"I pick dare." Rick smirked.

"Daichi, I dare you to hump a cushion ten times." Everyone started laughing.

"W…What! That's a gay thing to do."

"That's not a gay thing to do, anyway, you are gay." Daichi made a face.

"No I'm not." The all stars looked at him.

"Yes I'm straight and fine I'll do the dumb dare."

Ten seconds later Daichi finishes his dare.

"Thanks a lot Daichi, now I have to wash my cushion." Daichi rolls his eyes. Ray crawled to Kai and whispered something into his ear. Kai gets up.

"Everyone, Ray wants to open his presents." They all get up and get there present for Ray.

"Ray open mine first, begged Tyson.

"O-k." Ray rips off the yellow wrapping paper and was shocked.

"A phone! Cool! Thanks Ty." Ray hugs him.

In ten minutes, Ray received a laptop from Kenny, a wrist band with a white tiger on it from Tala, A big photo of Ray from the All stars, money (100) from Bryan, a big stuffed tiger from Daichi, Ray's favourite food from the White tigers, an extra large t-shirt that says I'm with stupid from Tyson…..

"MAXY! This present is sooo cool. I will try it on right away." 5 minutes later Ray comes back with a gold version of his Chinese uniform.

"It suits you," shouted Emily.

**NEXT SCENE**

"So Michael, do you like anyone, like Lee." Michael looks at her shocked and runs.

"Hey come back!" She chases after them. Mean while in the room, Kai is looking for Ray.

**In the garden**

"Why you bring me here Tala?" Questioned Ray. Ray looks at Tala and knows he's up to something.

"Let's make Kai jealous." Tala smirks.

**End of Chapter 7**

**If you wanna no what happens next, read my next chapter to find out!**

**Chapter 8: The Plan**


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

"Make Kai jealous?" Ray looked up at Tala confused.

"Why?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"Don't you wanna see the real, true Kai?" Ray nodded.

"Don't you wanna see how Kai reacts?"

"Yeah."

"Then make Kai jealous then."

"How?" Tala rolled his eyes once again.

"What's with all the ques..."

"...How!"

"All right, all right, keep your boxers on. All we have to do is act like a couple around him."

"I don't think Kai _will_ get jealous."

"Ray, you're been going out with him for a week now, I was with him in the abbey for 6 years, I went out with him for 4 months. I should no."

"If you say so. Can I tell my white ti..."

"...No you can't. You have to keep this a secret. You have to keep this a secret. You can't tell the white tigers, or anyone else." Ray nodded. He had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"I no your crossing your fingers Ray." Ray gasped.

"How did he no?" Thought Ray.

"Let's just say, I can see anything." Ray was shocked.

"Did he just read my mind," thought Ray.

"No, it's just obvious what you're thinking." Ray smiled and shook his head. Ray looked up at Tala.

"You know what; you're actually a god person to get along with." Tala smiled but was shocked when Ray suddenly put a finger on one of Tala's red hair spikes.

"What _are_ you doing?" Tala started blushing.

"I just wanted to know if it was sharp, how you get it like this?"

"Lots of gel." Tala's eyes met Ray and their eyes both locked. Ray was the first one to break the eye contact.

"Am I interrupting anything?" They both turned to see kai.

"Act like a couple," whispered Tala. Ray's eyes widened.

"H..hey Kai," shouted Ray as he stroked Tala's left cheek. Tala smirked.

"Good boy," thought Tala. Tala started playing with Ray's hair. Kai's eyes widened. Ray looked at Kai. He could tell that Kai was Gob smacked. He could also see tears in his eyes so he broke apart from Tala and walked towards Kai.

"Me and Tala were just playing." Kai smiled.

"That's a relive, now why don't we go and get some cake." Ray smiled.

"Sure." Ray ran inside giving a peck on kai's cheek. When Ray was gone, Kai walked up to Tala and grabbed him by his collar.

"I suggest you stay away from ray if you no what's good for you." Tala's eyes widened. It was his turn to cross his fingers.

"Sorry Kai, we were just playing, I won't do it again. Don't get angry." Kai let go off him.

"Hn." Kai walked away.

"Ray is going to pack for taking away my kai," murmured Tala as he went inside to see what the others were doing.

"Tyson!" Tyson started running upstairs with all the food in his hand and cake on his face.

"Granger.! Get down here now. We all want to eat," shouted Kai as he ran up the stairs. Everyone started laughing at the situation.

"Tyson, open the door...open my door. I'm... I'm hungry.

"That's something you don't hear everyday day," thought Tyson.

"Tf weu went ha ood, battle wee." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Stop eating the food and translate what you just said now!" Tyson swallowed.

"If you want the food, battle me, you know, beyblade battle."

"You're on." Tyson came out of the bedroom and followed Kai to the garden. Everyone followed them expect from Mariah who was chasing Michael and Tala who was with Ray.

"Ray, I have a plan." Tala smirked.

**Meanwhile with Tyson and the others**

"Let it rip," Tyson and Kai yelled at the same time.

"Go dragoon."

"Attack Dranzer."

"What's the point of vs Tyson when you no your gonna lose," asked Rick.

"I'll take my chances."

"Attack!" kai's blade came up to Tyson's at full speed. All of a sudden, kai's blade started glowing.

"Master Kai, this is Dranzer."

"What, it can't be," thought Kai.

"Well it is, I'm here because Ray needs your help. Drigger told me to tell you to go to your bedroom."

"Why?"

"He didn't say why but he did say a name."

"Well. What the name?"

"Tala." Kai's blade stopped glowing and stopped spinning.

"Yeah, I won," shouted Tyson.

"Stay out here," Kai said as he went in.

"By the way Tyson, you said your girlfriend will be here. Where is she?" Tyson's eyes widened.

"He..She's coming."

"Tyson has a girlfriend? That cannot be true," said Bryan.

"It's true, he has got one, I've met her," said Max.

"Oh yeah, what's her name," asked Tyson with a big grin on his face.

"Maxine." The White tigers laughed.

"What's so funny," asked Emily.

"It's a long story," replied Kevin.

"Your right!" Shouted Tyson.

"You're lucky she's your girlfriend, she's cute." The white tigers started laughing harder. Max and Tyson joined in.

**Before with Tala and Ray**

Tala and Ray went in Kai's bedroom.

"Sooooo, what's your plan Tala," asked Ray as he crossed his arms.

"I have none," Tala said while walking towards Ray.

"W...what, are you doing?"

"_What_, you think I want to be your friend after you stole my kai."

"Tala..."

"...Did you know I used to _like_ you?" Before Ray could even say anything, Tala forced his lips onto Ray's. Ray tried to break away but Tala's grip was too strong. As Tala touched up Ray's body, tears dripped down Ray's face. Tala picked up Ray and put him on Kai's bed. Ray tried to escape but Tala sat on top of him.

"Happy birthday Ray." Tala attacked Ray's lips.

"Help!" Thought Ray.

"Master Ray, This is Drigger, you wanted help?"

"Drigger?"

"Your bit beast."

"OH. Cool...You have to send a message to Dranzer."

"You mean Kai?"

"Yeah, tell him to get his butt to his bedroom because Tala..." Ray's thought was cut off because Tala forced his tongue into Ray's mouth. Ray tried to escape but Tala's grip got tighter.

"KAI!" Ray shouted in his thoughts.

**End of chapter 8**

**Wanna know what happens next. Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Chapter 9: No more Mr nice Kai**


	9. Chapter 9: No more Mr nice Kai

**Chapter 9: No more Mr nice Kai**

Kai ran though the house. He was just about to go upstairs but he bumped into Michael and Mariah. Mariah was still chasing after Michael. Kai growled. Michael and Mariah swallowed hard.

"Kai, a...are you a...alright," stuttered Michael. Kai's eyes were red. He was breathing heavily. Maybe it was from when he was running, or maybe he was out of breath because he was angry. You never know.

"You two go to the garden where the others are," snapped Kai. Michael and Mariah did as told. Kai started running up the stairs as soon as he knew they were not in the house. As soon as he was running up the stairs he heard a moan. Kai started running faster. Now he was in front of his bedroom door. Before he went in his room he heard a scream from Ray. His eyes widened.

"Ray," whispered Kai. He entered the room making Tala stare towards him.

"Ray!" Kai then dragged Tala off Ray and punched Tala in the jaw. Tala went flying and laid there flat on the ground.

"That was some punch," thought Ray. Kai turned to Ray who had bruises on his face and bite marks on his chest. Ray's gold Chinese top was torn up and was breathing fast. Kai hugged him and Ray hugged back.

"Ray, did Tala...you know...rape you?"

"WATCH OUT KAI!" Ray pushes Kai out of the way and launched his blade at Tala. Tala got a cut on his forehead. He started laughing. Tala made his way to Ray, getting his fist ready to punch Ray. Kai saw this, so he got up and kicked Tala in the stomach. Tala spat out blood. Kai looked annoyed.

"When Garland put you in hospital, when Bega was created, when I beat Brooklyn, I opened up to my team mates and some others. I really did. I let people no more about my past, let people see and hear me laugh and smile. I opened up to Ray and you Tala, but now...I really regret opening up to you. Now I know what you are, a stuck up bitch and a freak that likes to hurt other people's feelings. You're nothing to me. Not my ex boyfriend, not my close friend. You're not even my friend. You don't deserve that title, friend. You're nothing to **me**." Tala had tears in his eyes.

"That really _hu_..." Before Tala could even finish, Kai punched Tala in the stomach.

"You're a slut!" Tala let his tears fall down his face.

"I...I didn't realise that I'm..._I'm sor_..." Kai picked up a chair and started hitting Tala. Tala cried out in pain. When Tala wasn't moving and blood started to seep out of him, Ray grabbed the chair from Kai.

"You have to stop Kai, you could kill him. I think he's learnt his lesson. He wasn't himself," whispered Ray. Kai started laughing and took Tala's pulse.

"He's breathing." Ray turned Kai around. There eyes met. Rat's eyes had tears in them. Kai saw this and his face softened. They both hugged.

"Why does all this have to happen on my 17th birthday and why have you got all the food in your room?" Kai looked at the food and smirked.

"Tyson took it and put it in here." Ray chuckled and looked at Tala.

"Was Tala like this in the..."

"...Abbey? Yes, sometimes. He acted like he was crazy. It was only when he was alone." Kai looked at the ground. "He doesn't like being alone. Maybe that's why I started going out with him. Just wanted him to be happy. That was my job."

"Well, I'm lucky I have you." Kai smiled and kissed Ray on the nose.

"Did Tala...rape you?" Ray smiled.

"No, he didn't." Kai let out a breath.

"Are you a virgin Kai." Kai looked into Ray's eyes.

"Yes." Kai started blushing.

"I am too. Stay a virgin Kai; I wanna be... be the first one... to...you know."

"Make love to me." Ray nodded.

"When your ready Ray." Ray took a deep breath in.

"Kai I..."

"We should go downstairs." Ray's eyes widened.

"What! I have bruises and cuts on my face, my hair wrap is torn up and the outfit Max got me is ripped up. What am I gonna do?" Kai smirked.

"Look in the wardrobe." Ray done as told and saw the same thing Max got him.

"Thanks Kai." Ray put the new outfit on then Kai removed Ray's hair band and started combing Ray's hair. Ray closed his eyes.

"If you wanna hide the cuts and bruises, I suggest you have your hair down." Ray turned around to Kai. He could tell that Kai was pissed off.

"Let's go downstairs." They both went downstairs and shouted at the others to come in. As soon as they came in, the White Tigers and the others started asking questions.

"What happened? We heard shouting," asked Tyson.

"What happened to you Ray?" Asked Lee.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"**Tala **was kissing Ray and wouldn't get off him, I took him off and beat the shit outta him." Everyone's eyes widened.

"I always knew he was weird, I told you so," yelled Tyson.

"Wait one minute. Tala was fine when I saw him a minute ago." Bryan looked sad and confused. "In the abbey, he was always locked up by himself all the time. When you see him happy, it's coz he's with that special someone."

"What do you mean, a special friend?"

"Nope. I meant when he's with his boyfriend."

"Tala's gay! Ok, tell us who his boyfriend is?" Asked Hillary. Bryan smirked.

"I'm going to kill you Bryan." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You're telling me Kai's his boyfriend," shouted Tyson. Kai gave Tyson a death glare.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. Actually, he's nothing to me. I hate him."

"Are you alright Kai?" Asked Tyson.

"Hn." Kai walked into the living room.

"No more Mr nice Kai then. Now he's Mr Soup puss again," murmured Tyson.

"Kai's gay, now that's something you don't hear everyday," said Rick.

"I cannot believe I liked Tala." Everyone looked at Lee.

"That's weird," shouted Daichi as he started laughing hard.

"The boy who looks like a money and humped a cushion is calling me weird. That's dumb." Lee and the others started laughing.

"It's getting late," said Ray.

"I know, we should play that truth, dare game," shouted Daichi. Everyone agreed and went in the living room.

**End of chapter 9**

**Sorry I took too long with da chappie. My computer woz being updated.**

**Did ya like da chappie, review and tell me what u think pleaz!**

**Oh and if you guys got any dare's /promise's / truth's / or double dares's I could use for da story, pleaz tell me. I can't think of any at da moment.**

**Wanna no what happens next. Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Chapter 10: Sorry**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry

**Sorry: Chapter 10**

All the bladers were in the living room.

"We're gonna play now, but people, please pick dare for once," moaned Ray.

"Whatever," they all mumbled. Ray smiled.

"I'll go first, Rick, what do you pick? Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise?"

"I can and will do anything, so I pick dare." Ray chuckled.

"I dare you to go next door and ask if they have seen your condom." Rick's eyes widened while the others laughed except from Kai who just smirked.

"I'll do it." Rick left the room and went out. They all stared though the window as they watched Rick walk across the street. They saw a woman come out her house to greet Rick, and then she slapped him. They all started laughing. The front door slammed.

"You are going to regret that Ray, what do you pick?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to dress like a girl, right now."

"O-k, that was a good dare, but it cannot be done, I have no _girl_ clothes." Hillary, Emily and Mariah got up and smirked evilly.

"You may not have, but **we **have." The three girls dragged Ray away. 10 minutes later, four girls walked into the room.

"Who's the chick," shouted Daichi, with a big smile on his face. One of the 'girls' walked up to Daichi and hit him on the head.

"It's me, Ray."

"Shit, they done a good job." Ray was wearing a black frilly skirt that was up to his knees, black high heels, a pink short leave top and his hair was out of his wrap, it was curly. He also had fake boobs and pink make up.

"Ok, guys. I no I look so damn good but please, stop staring." They all stopped staring/drooling.

"Kai, which one do you pick?" Kai looked up. When his eyes met Ray's, Kai's eye softened. (Remember he's still angry)

"Dare."

"I dare you and Tyson to swap clothes."

"What," they both yelled.

"I don't want to wear Kai's clothes."

"And I don't want Tyson stretching out mine."

"Come on...do it for meeeeeee." Ray gave Kai 'The eyes'.

"Damn those eyes," thought Kai.

"Alright, alright...come on Tyson" 10 minutes later, Kai and Tyson were back. Tyson's clothes were baggy on Kai but Kai's clothes were perfect on Tyson.

"These clothes fit me perfectly."

"Finally, he's lost weight," murmured everyone in the room.

"Um...Kevin...what do you pick?"

"Dare, dare, dare!" Kai smirked then had a goofy expression.

"I dare you to pretend your sonic the hedgehog until I say stop." Everyone was shocked that Kai said a dare like that, but laughed at the same time.

"That sounds...funny. Ok." Kevin got up from his place and started running around very fast and rolling around.

"I'm sonic, Daichi what do..."

"Dare." Kevin smirked.

"Coz ur not gay, I dare you to kiss...Hillary." Daichi smirked then ran up to Hillary and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..."

"Hillary...it was just a kiss..."

"...yeah, a sloppy wet one!" They all started laughing except from Hillary.

"Bryan, Truth, dare, do..."

"...dare, I think."

"I dare you tooooo...go to a neighbour's house, it can't be the one Rick went to, and ask them if they what a bum." They all gasped. Bryan paled.

"How do you no about those stuff Daichi," asked Michael.

"Adult entertainment of course." Lee smirked.

"Bryan, you have to do the dare or get hit in the face with a kendo stick," said Tyson.

"Fine, I'll do it."

They all went to the window as they heard the front door slam. Bryan went up to a door and knocked on it. He was greeted by a muscle man who was wearing tight clothes. He looked sad. They all were shocked when they saw Bryan get dragged into the house.

"I shouldn't of given him that dare."

"What should we do?" They all started panicking.

"Hello! Calm down everyone. Bryan's tough, he'll be alright," shouted Kai. They all turned to the window. 10 mins later, Bryan came out of the house, rubbing his own butt. They front door open and slammed. They all turned towards Bryan.

"Sooooo, what happened," asked Ray. Bryan blushed.

"I knocked on the door, asked him if he wanted a bum, he dragged me inside and gave me a bum instead." They all gasped.

"So Bryan's lost his virginity, cool."

"Daichi! You will pay for..." It all went silent. Tala entered the room. His hair wasn't pointy like it normally was; it was hanging down like Ray's. Tala sat near the window, staring out of it. Most of them were disgusted with him while others felt sad. Kai regretted hitting him.

Tala, Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise?" Tala didn't turn his head from the window to answer Mariah.

"Truth," whispered Tala.

"Is it true you tried to rape Ray?"

"No! I'll never do anything like that."

"Why do you do these things?" Tala looked at her. He had tears in his eyes. Everyone felt sad or guilty.

"I...I don't know...I just..f..feel lonely."

"Who do you like?"

"Who are you?"

"Ray?"

"O-k...I like no one...now, ask someone else now...please."

"Ok, I know, Bry, who do you like?" Bryan blushed as he rubbed his butt. Daichi smiled.

"I no, you like the person who bummed..."

"No! I like... I like Tala ok." It went silent.

"Cool!"

"Why would anyone like me," thought Tala.

"Hey, I no Bryan, Truth, dare..."

"Dare...but I ain't going outside."

"Don't worry, this is Lee your talking to...I dare you to kiss, no _snog_ Tala." Bryan and Tala's eyes widened. Bryan got up and walked to Tala. They both started blushing. Tala got up and faced him.

"Can I..." Bryan got cut off by Tala's lips. Bryan put more pressure to the kiss. Most of them were amused at the site in front of them.

"Oh-my-god! There using there tongues."

"Hello! You can stop kissing now." They both stopped kissing.

"Getting...jealous...Kai?" Bryan said out of breath.

"No Bryan."

"Would you go out with Bryan Tala?"

"I don't know, he's like a bro to me. I've been hurt so many times, but I do...love him." Bryan smiled at him then looked at Daichi.

"Daichi, tr..."

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"He's just a kid, of course he..."

"No I'm not." Everyone looked at him.

"I'll tell you the story then. In year/grade 5, I was very bad so I had a detention, my teacher, well she was...is hot..."

"You had sex with her!"

"Ohhhhh year, it was so good. Ha, ha, ha, ha! I've had it and you guys ain't. Your still virgin's, well except from Bryan. You guys want me to teach ya how..."

"NO!" They all shouted at the same time.

"What do you mean except Bryan," asked Tala. Bryan blushed.

"It's a long story," murmured Bryan. Everyone looked at Daichi with wide eyes. Hillary looked around.

"Tyson, where's your girlfriend?" Tyson and Max's eyes widened.

"Max, I think you should just tell the truth, tell us who you're going out with," said Mariah. Max looked at everyone's faces, then at Tyson, then Hillary.

"Tyson. I'm going out with Tyson. He's my...boyfriend." The people who didn't know were shocked.

"Huh? Repeat that," demanded Hillary.

"I'm going out with Tyson. He's my...boyfriend." Hillary looked at Max then smirked.

"I don't believe you, I dare you to snog him then." Max sighed then crawled to Tyson. Tyson smiled.

"Everyone no's now," Tyson whispered before passionately kissing Max on the lips. Max more pressure into the kiss.

"Arrrrrrr, that's so cute," whispered Bryan.

"Bryan, don't say cute...it's not you," mumbled kai. Max and Tyson broke apart. Hillary had tears in her eyes.

"Please...e..excuse...me." Hillary ran out of the room, followed by Tyson.

"Guys...do you want me to...stay?"

"I do," Bryan said quickly. Ray walked up to him.

"Tala, I no th...Tala stop drooling!"

"Sorry bout that."

"Like I was saying, I no that you didn't mean what you did to me but you have to promise me one thing."

"Which is...?"

"...to promise me you won't do it again and that your sort yourself out find someone." Tala took a breath in.

"I'm sorry. I swear on Walborg, I will promise to do what ever you said, you no, fix up, find someone, etc, etc, etc." Ray smiled and hugged Tala. Tala's eye's widened. So did Ray's.

"Ummmm, what's was that?" Tala ran out of the room. Ray realized what it was.

"Hee, hee, hee! Tala's getting horny," thought Ray as he smirked. Ray was brought out of his thoughts by Mariah's voice.

"Sooooo, Ray, max and Tyson confessed on there love, why don't you, I dare you to tell us all, now." Mariah smirked.

"You're so going to pay."

"Everyone should no Ray; tell us all who your boyfriend is."

"I knew he was gay, why are most of us gay. I ain't gay. Gay is..."

"Rick...for once, please put a sock in it." Rick folded his arms.

"You what to know who I'm going out with? Well, take a guess."

**End of chappie 10!**

**Wanna know what happens next? Read my next chappie to find out. I no I put this chappie up soooo late, sorry bout that. When I get bad reports at school, I get detentions but still, sorry bout dat. Thanks for all da ideas and reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**Chapter 11 – Memories**

"Take a guess?" moaned Rick. Mariah shook her head as she stood up.

"Why are you being long Ray, it's not your style. Just tell us who your man is and…"

"Daichi, is it him?" Ray and Daichi looked at Rick with wide eyes.

"Are you sick in your head? Daichi is straight; he's a little kid and who would go out with him?"

"True." Daichi started sulking.

"Hey, that hurt," Daichi moaned as he put his hand on his heart. Ray rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Is it Kai?" Rays smile went completely and the white tigers were smirking. Kai death glared everyone that knew, especially Mariah.

"You guys now know, I'm going out with Ray," Kai announced as he walked up to Ray to sit next to him.

"Kai! He's so…moody though," murmured Michael.

"You're lucky Ray…" Tala stood up. Everyone looked at him with sad eyes.

"…You're going to have…the best time of your life with him. I did…" Bryan gasped and stood up behind Tala.

"Kai?!" Shouted Bryan. Kai looked towards him and his expression changed completely.

"What is it Bryan?" Bryan developed tears in his eyes and started holding Tala.

"Tala is losing a lot of blood."

Kai got up and as soon as he did, Tala collapsed but lucky Bryan caught him and carried him bridal style.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Whispered Ray. Kai looked Tala over to see the area of the loss blood. He lifted up the back of Tala's hair and gasped.

"That's not good," shouted Max. Kai backed away from the blood. He started feeling light headed.

**KAI POV**

I didn't like the site. It brought back memories. Bad memories. I look at my hands. Blood. Lots of it. I try to wipe it off. It's not coming off. I must be paranoid. The same thing happened to Tala by Boris…

**FLASHBACK**

Tala went flying into a wall. I hid underneath my bed.

"Tala Ivanov, you are going to be nothing in life…"

"…It's not true," Tala but in. Boris grabbed him up then slapped him.

"Do not interrupt when I'm talking. That's an order." Tala nodded as his tears ran down his face.

"You are only ever going to be a beyblader and a good fuck toy." Boris strips Tala off and licked his lips at Tala. I felt so sad for Tala. He turned Tala around to get ready to enter him. Tala struggled with Boris making him angry. Tala turned around and slapped him. Boris then got a metal bar and kept hitting his head until he wasn't moving. I watched Boris rape Tala.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

This time it's my fault. I beat him up. I can't forgive myself if he gets brain damage or even dies. I feel so low. My feelings for Tala are so mixed up right now. I look on the floor, more blood. Everything is spinning.

**END OF KAIS POV**

Ray notices Kai's movements.

"Kai?" As Ray said that, Kai fainted. He ran to his said.

"Kai doesn't like blood Ray," murmured Bryan. Lee tore a piece of his clothing off and tied it around Tala's head. Mariah shook her head.

"You guys can't do anything properly. I'm calling 911!"

**WITH TYSON AND HILLARY**

Tyson looked around Kai's house for Hillary but couldn't find her.

"Where would I go to sulk?" Tyson's face lighted up and ran to Kai's garden. There Hillary was sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out. Tyson walked up to her.

"Hillary?" Hillary stopped crying and looked at Tyson. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Hillary looked away to see the setting. The sky was black with yellow stars scattered out. The trees were blown to and fro as the moonlight was reflecting on them. Roses surrounded them giving off a sweet scent. It was beautiful. Tyson turned her head to face his.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Hillary breathed in.

"Tyson how could you do this to me. You know I liked you. I just want you and me to be together." Tyson pulled a face.

"Hillary, yeah I knew you liked me but you don't control me. I love Max. He's been with me though the bad and the good times. I didn't do anything wrong." Hillary got up.

"Wrong. WRONG! You are going out with Max. A boy. You used to find gay people disgusting. Now you are one. You're a hypocrite!" Tyson grabbed Hillary so they were facing each other.

"I ain't a hypocrite. Don't say that. I can never like you like that. You're like a big sister to me. I love Max. Please can you just be happy for me. I beg you!" Hillary sulked more and nodded.

"Ok, but my feelings for you…do you hear an ambulance?" Tyson nodded and was greeted by Max, Kevin and Daichi.

"Tala is losing so much blood and Kai had fainted." They both gasped.

"If you don't like blood, don't come," shouted Kevin as he rolled off. Daichi followed him. Hillary walked up to Max.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Hillary smiled and gave him a hug.

"It's alright, just don't break his heart." Max smiled. Tyson stoop up.

"Come on; let's give Tala and Kai some support. We bladders are here for each other." They all nodded and ran to the others.

* * *

Ray, Michael and Max were fanning Kai as the doctors were taking Tala into the ambulance. Someone started groaning.

"**KAI!**" Kai looked around and saw Tala was going.

"Ray, come with me on the ambulance." Ray hugged Kai and nodded his head. They both left the room. No Ray, no Kai, no Bryan and no Tala.

"This must be the weirdest 17th birthday party I've ever been to," said Rick as he lyed down. Le looked at Michael and sighed.

"Why do I like him so much," he thought to himself. Mariah saw where Lee was looking.

"Michael, Truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or promise?" Tyson stood up.

"I don't care about this game right now; I'm going to the hospital. Who will join me?" max and Kenny stood up.

"Does the hospital have nice food?" Everyone looked at Gary and chuckled. Tyson shook his head. Gary sulked while Rick stood up.

"I'll come." Five minutes later, they were gone.

"Pick then Michael." Michael gave her a weird look.

"I duno, you pick." Mariah smirked.

"Promise. Promise me that when you go out with Lee, you will treat him right." Michael blushed and looked at Lee. Mistel looked at both of them and laughed.

"How many couples are there now?" moaned Daichi.

"I am not going out with Lee though. I'm not ready for any relationship." Lee's mouth dropped. It went silent. Kevin yawned.

"People, it's nearly 12." Mistel got up and stretched.

"I really should be going home now, I'll visit tomorrow though."

"Now there were six of us," moaned Kevin. They all headed to the same guest room and try to sleep.

"I hope Tala will be ok." That was on everyone's mind. Mariah closed her eyes.

"Hope for the best."

**END OF CHAPTHER 11**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**REVIEW**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 12 – REALITY **


End file.
